


A Very Bill And Sookie Valentine's Day

by Brazendale



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie has never had anyone to share a Valentine's Day with before. </p><p>Bill has not celebrated Valentine's Day since he was human, before he was turned. </p><p>In this short story we find that both our favourite lovers have big ideas to surprise each other for Valentine's Day but who will be the most surprised, Bill or Sookie. </p><p>Leave your preconceived True Blood and Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Mystery Books ideas behind and come on a journey with Season 1 Bill and Sookie as they celebrate the day for lovers, St Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bill And Sookie Valentine's Day

Part 1

‘Heh Sookie, how you doing, looking good?’ Sam asked as the door opened and she walked into the empty bar. ‘Hi Sam, how are you today and what do you want?’ she laughed. She knew Sam too well and knew that he was about to ask for a favour. ‘Heh girl, well look at you, don’t you look pretty. Have you done something different to your hair?’ Arlene asked joining Sookie and Sam as they both stood at the bar. ‘Must be all that loving that your vampire is giving you that makes you glow like that,’ Arlene observed, giving Sookie a huge wink. Sam looked away hiding the hurt on his face. He knew what it was that giving her that glow and it wasn’t Bill’s loving he thought to himself, a touch of jealously running through him and making him feel bad for thinking like that all at the same time.

Composing himself he turned back and smiled. ‘Ok so you caught me out. Can you work on Friday night? You see Arlene here has asked for the night off and I need you to cover her shift in case we are extra busy.’ Arlene shook her head at Sookie. ‘I am sorry girl, I didn’t think that Sam would ask you to work. Don’t you do it Sookie, I am sure that you will have big plans too,’ she winked at her again. ‘Now why would I have big plans Arlene?’ she asked looking a little confused. ‘Well don’t you and Bill have something special planned?’ Sookie shook her head. ‘Why would we have something special planned?’ she asked perplexed. ‘It’s Valentine’s Day silly, the day for lovers.’ ‘Oh,’ was all she could say.

Valentine’s Day. Wow, Sookie had never given a single thought to Valentine’s Day before; she’d never had anyone to love or to love her. This was all new to her. She kind of high fived herself in her mind at the thought of it. She finally had a reason to celebrate Valentine’s Day and she grinned from ear to ear. Oh but wait, what if Bill didn’t want to celebrate it? She wasn’t even too sure that vampires would well, celebrate a holiday like that. Her face clouded over for a moment until she thought about it a bit more. Bill wasn’t really like other vampires and he was pretty romantic, in fact he really was a softie when she thought about it. Maybe it was his Southern Gentlemanly ways that came shining through, she laughed to herself. So if that was the case then she had better start thinking about what she would get him for a token of her love. 

Suddenly she knew just what it was she was going to give him. It was something that she had been working on for his birthday but if she hurried she could finish it quickly and have it ready for Friday night, after all it was only Monday so she would have enough time she figured. Hmm, if Sam wanted her to work on Friday night that might put a spanner in the works as far as planning anything goes, she slumped at the thought. Sam noticed her face and had a change of heart. ‘You know Sook it would only be until after the dinner crowd eased off so I figure you would be out of here by nine at the very latest and you would only have to stay if we were extra busy. How does that sound?’ ‘Sure Sam, that would be fine,’ she smiled at him knowing that he would more than likely tell her to go way before that. He sure was one considerate boss like that. 

The rest of her day flew by and she was out of there with enough time to go home, grab a bite to eat and work on her project before getting showered and changed. Bill was coming over and they were going to watch an old movie on TV. He had been quite looking forward to it when he saw it in the TV guide and he had told her that he had a lot of fond memories of when it first came out. It was an old black and white film set during the war, the second one that is, not the one that Bill had been part of, and he said that it was a great adventure love story kind of thing. He said it was about a bar owner and the love that he had lost and found again. The movie was set in Morocco, a place he said he’d been to once and he thought that Sookie would like it. She didn’t care what the movie was as long as they were together and not having any “adventures” themselves, so watching someone else’s adventures would be just fine with her. 

Bill arrived not long after sunset and knocked on the porch door. When she opened it and saw him standing there she caught her breath like she always did when she saw him, he looked wonderful. She was in his arms and kissing him before he had even gotten over the threshold. They didn’t get to see the movie after all but she did tape it and they would watch it some other time she promised him as they lay in bed wrapped in each other’s arms after making love for the second time. Moonlight from her open window scattered fanciful patterns as it filtered through the lace curtains and washed across their bodies as he gently traced his sensual fingers down her cheek and across her lips.

‘When will I see you again,’ he asked quietly as his fingers slid down her neck and traced a pattern that matched the moonlight and shadows on her breasts. ‘Well I am working the afternoon shift tomorrow and Wednesday so how about Thursday night?’ Bill continued slowly trailing his fingers down her body, gently stroking her belly and running them across her hips. ‘No not Thursday, I have to go to Shreveport, I have a meeting with Eric. What about Friday night,’ he asked casually. ‘I am working but Sam has promised that I will get off by nine at the latest. It’s Valentine’s Day you know.’ Silly but her heart gave a little extra beat when she mentioned it. ‘Valentine’s Day, oh really,’ he said innocently enough but he was glad that his face was in shadow so that she couldn’t see the small smile crease his face. 

Earlier that evening, after rising and dressing, he had been in his parlour busy working away on his laptop when Jessica had come in. ‘Heh Bill, wotcha doing?’ she asked and sat down next to him on his sofa and looked over his shoulder to see his screen. Her face broke out into a grin. ‘Why Bill, you old softy, what are you up to?’ she grinned when she saw the site he was placing an order on. He turned and gave her an embarrassed smile. ‘Not a word all right?’ She laughed and hugged him unexpectedly. ‘My lips are sealed. Your secret is safe with me. I take it that you want me to make myself scarce on Friday night?’ He looked sheepish. ‘Well yes, if you don’t mind. I am hoping that Sookie will stay over for the night.’ ‘Sure, no problem and don’t worry, if I run into her I won’t say a word. Do you need any help organising anything or can you manage yourself?’ ‘Thank you anyway but I think I have got it under control.’ He hugged her in a bear hug and smiled to himself. She was turning into such a fine young woman he thought with pride. 

He had been planning what he would do to surprise Sookie for Valentine’s Day for weeks now and this was the final order that he had to complete. Now all he had to do was confirm with Sam that it was all teed up to keep Sookie busy enough to hold her off for a few hours so that he could get the final preparations finished on Friday night, after he had risen, and then all would be sorted. He pulled out his cell and rang Merlottes. Sam answered almost immediately and laughingly told him that it had all worked out fine and that by the look on Sookie’s face she wasn’t one bit suspicious. Bill thanked him profusely and Sam assured him that all was well; any time he needed anything to just give him a call. Despite what it looked like to the outside world and despite Sam’s deep feelings for her, he really didn’t object to Bill. Bill was good for Sookie and he knew it in his heart, even though at times he kicked himself for not getting in first. So it was with a light heart that Bill had gone over to watch a movie but ended up lying there in bed with her in his arms. 

‘Well you know if I am not going to be seeing you until Friday then I guess that we had better get a move on and do some serious loving right now hadn’t we?’ he said seductively, his voice rolling over her body and melting into her skin like a fire, bathing her with a desire that quickened her breath and left her trembling as his hands slid down her hips to stroke her into ecstasy.

They had made love all night until she had fallen asleep in his arms. She hadn’t heard him leave before sunlight because she had been so tired and it was not until she woke and got up that she saw a single rose in a vase on her bedside table that he must have left there for her. A note was lying beside it in his fine copperplate writing simply saying: “I love you, counting the seconds until Friday Bill.” She hugged herself with happiness. 

She couldn’t wait. 

Bill had not celebrated Valentine’s Day since he was human and was married to Caroline when they exchanged handmade tokens with each other, a fine linen handkerchief with his initials entwined with hers embroidered with her delicate stitching and for her he had made a beautifully carved small cedar box to keep the family jewellery and other treasured items such as a lock of his and the children’s hair in. He had loving whittled two hearts joined with their names in the centre, she had loved it and treasured it, tears springing to her eyes when she unwrapped it and had taken the cloth off that he had tied it up in, gracefully tracing the delicate lines so painstakingly carved with her small gentle hands.

It had been an eternity since he had remembered that last Valentine’s Day of his human life and how wonderful he had felt. Because he was vampire it had never even entered his mind since those far off days to celebrate the event but since adopting mainstreaming, and meeting Sookie, he wanted so much to reclaim his humanity that even something as simple as the day set aside for lovers was something that he wanted to embrace once again and besides, he thought to himself, he wanted this to be so special for her. She had never had the chance before to experience what it is like to have a lover, to have someone care for her as a woman and if he had his way he wanted every day to be special, so he had formulated a plan that he hoped she would like. 

It had all come about when he remembered a conversation they had a while back where she had laughed about him being old fashioned when he had mentioned that he liked petticoats and she always seemed to be fascinated by his sideburns. At times it did make him feel a bit out of place but he denied being stuffy and old fashioned instead insisting that he was just conservative. Well, he chuckled to himself, wait till she sees him on Friday night. And wait till she sees the surprise he has arranged for her at his house. 

Roll on Friday, he couldn’t wait.

 

Part 2

The days between her last meeting with Bill and Valentine’s Day just flew by. Now that she knew that they were going to celebrate on Friday she didn’t want to leave anything to the last minute so on Tuesday morning she drove over to Munroe and went to the mall. She wanted to pick up the bits and pieces she needed to finish off Bill’s present and she also wanted to get a new outfit, something really special and she thought that she knew exactly where she would get it from. There was one of those hippy dippy shops in the mall, one of those kinds of places that sell incense and wind chimes and crystals along with caftans, scarves, Indian sandals and other items of clothing. She was hoping that she would find exactly what she was after and kept her fingers crossed when she went in and started browsing through the wracks until bingo, there is was, perfection and just what she had in mind. 

The sales assistant was very sweet when she asked if it was for a special occasion and Sookie mentioned that is was for Valentine’s Day. Being a true romantic at heart she gave her a bottle of the most exquisite oil that Sookie had ever smelt. Flowersong, that was the name of the girl that was serving her, explained to her that the oil was a special blend guaranteed to do amazing things for her love life if she dabbed it on her herself after a shower. She said it was to die for and would make her skin extra soft. Sookie blushed at the thought and left the shop after thanking her profusely for her kindness.

Now here it was Friday evening and she was counting down the minutes until she could finish up work and go home, have a shower and get to Bill’s place. The evening dinner rush was over and it hadn’t been that much busier than normal really. The regulars had all been there and one or two extra couples sharing a quiet drink but it hadn’t been flat chat so she was getting a bit miffed that Sam seemed to be giving her extras chores to do tonight instead of letting her go home, after all there was nothing that wouldn’t keep until the morning staff came in with time up their sleeves to fill the salt and pepper shakers and napkin holders and make sure all the tables were up to scratch, she was thinking to herself as she got more and more annoyed about staying back. She finished everything in record time but then Sam asked her to give him a hand checking some stock in the cool room.

‘Oh my stars Sam Merlotte, really are you kidding me? Can’t this wait till tomorrow? I really would appreciate it if I could go home now.’ She was exasperated with him and didn’t understand how he could be so inconsiderate keeping her there so long when she really wasn’t needed. She didn’t know of course that he was trying to give Bill plenty of time to get things set up but he looked at his watch and saw that it was going on for after eight and he figured it would take her maybe an hour to go home and get all dolled up so yep, he was pretty pleased with himself and his timing. ‘Aww gee honey I am sorry, you are right I can do this tomorrow I guess when Arlene comes in so why don’t you call it a night and Sookie,’ he added as he followed her into his office while she got her purse, ‘thanks for coming in and helping out. You have a good night and see you on Monday.’ ‘You’re welcome Sam, see you then.’

The minute that she left Sam was on the phone to Bill. ‘I kept her as long as I could Bill but she was getting mighty peeved with me to say the least. She’s just left and she sure as hell hot footed it out of here in record time,’ Sam laughed. ‘Thanks Sam, I owe you one. You are a good friend.’ ‘You’re welcome Bill, and you don’t owe me anything, you just make sure you take care of her you hear.’ ‘That I will Sam, that I will. Goodnight now,’ Bill hung up smiling. 

Moving at vamp sped he shrugged off his favourite silk dressing gown that he had flung on after having a shower and he got dressed with extra care, all the time smiling with anticipation. After painstakingly getting his hair just right he splashed on a new aftershave he had picked up when he was over in Shreveport the other night getting last minute supplies for the decorations that he had devised. With his delicate finely tuned sense of smell he could even pick out the base notes of the cologne and he quite liked it. It was spicy and musky at the same time and oddly enough, it reminded him of his time in Morocco. One of these days he really must get around to watching that movie with Sookie he was thinking as he sped downstairs to start putting in place the rest of his plan.

‘Bill,’ Jessica was sitting on the sofa sorting out the deliveries that had come during the day, ‘oh my god is that really you?’ Her mouth dropped open and she gaped at him before jumping up and reaching his side in no time so that she could get a better look. ‘You look…,’ she was lost for words. He stood there anxious for a moment, had he over done it, did he look like a total fool he wondered? If Jess reacted like this then maybe Sookie would react the same way. ‘You look… stunning!’ He rolled his eyes with relief. ‘You don’t think that I look….’ Before he could go on she interrupted him. ‘You know that if I wasn’t your progeny and I saw you out somewhere looking like that I, well I better not say what I am thinking.’ If it had been possible for him to do so Bill would have blushed. ‘You are sure going to have a wonderful night tonight,’ she smirked. ‘Jessica!’ he exclaimed a little shocked by her insinuation. ‘Bill, looking like that no woman with a heartbeat could resist you let alone Sookie. Why you look… smoking hot.’

Despite being totally embarrassed now she couldn’t help noticing that he did have a swagger to him as he went about finishing the decorations and setting everything in place. ‘Well I am going now,’ she called out as she reached the front door, ‘and don’t worry I won’t be back tonight so you two will have the house all to yourself. Enjoy and Bill,’ he came over to where she was standing and looked at her with fondness in his eyes, ‘have a good night and Happy Valentine’s Day.’ ‘You too Jessica.’ He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. ‘Oh I have been kissed by a hunk,’ she squealed. He laughed and hugged her again. ‘Stay safe and don’t stay out after dawn.’ She gave him a mock scowl and was gone, leaving him on the large old porch getting everything perfect for Sookie. What it is to be in love she sighed as she drove off into the night. 

The minute that Sookie got home she stripped off and hit the shower. She had washed her hair that afternoon before work and it was clean and shiny so that when she got out and took off her shower cap she shook her hair out, brushed out the tangles, and started curling it with the curling iron that she had left to heat up before going into the bathroom. She deftly twined her hair around and around creating loose curls then pinned some of the soft strands up with clips but left a few loose to cascade softly around her face and down her back. She then sat down and carefully applied some make-up and when finished she thoroughly massaged droplets of Flowersong’s oil over her body. It left her skin feeling soft and velvety. 

It wasn’t until she put on her new dress and she stood back to look at herself in the mirror that she finally saw the total effect of the look she had been trying to create. She gawked at the reflection in the mirror. The total effect combined with the heady perfume of the oil transported her to another world. She stared at herself amazed. She felt totally pretty. She went around the house making sure it was all locked up then picking up the brightly wrapped present for Bill, she grabbed her purse and drove the short distance go to his place. 

 

Part 3

When Sookie turned into Bill’s drive she thought that she could see flickering lights in between the trees but it wasn’t until it swept around and she got a full view of the house that she saw that all the way along the driveway near the house leading right up to the steps was lined in a myriad of tiny pastel coloured fairy lights twinkling and sparkling in the night. The trees and bushes were festooned with them too as was the porch itself but it wasn’t just the little lights that were so beautiful, interspersed with them were flowers. There were flowers everywhere. Tubs and pots, urns and containers of all kinds filled with every type of flower you could imagine. It was incredible. The moment that she opened the car door she could smell the perfume of them wafting on the gentle breeze. It was the most beautifully breathtaking thing that she had ever seen until she looked up at the porch and saw Bill standing there waiting for her. Her heart leaped and her mouth dropped open at the sight of him. 

If that was the effect he had on her it was nothing compared to what he was feeling the moment that he saw her get out of the car and begin walking up the steps to the porch. With his heightened sense of hearing he could make out the soft rustling sound of her long dress and petticoat, a sound that drew him back to the nights when after a long day in the fields, the children tucked safely in bed, he and Caroline would climb the stairs in the candle light and she would walk silently over to him as he stood at the old pitcher and basin on the washstand waiting to strip away the toil of the day and climb into her soft folds as they held each other in the bed. The shushing sound of the fabric swishing softly around her legs bought back the arousal he had always felt and tonight was no different, the only exception was that his fangs descending with a painful throb as he watched her mesmerised. 

Reaching the top of the steps they stood there staring at each other, drinking in how each of them looked at that moment, locking the sight and sounds of the night along with intoxicating fragrance of the flowers they were drenched in into their memories as a moment to treasure. ‘Sweetheart,’ Bill’s voice barely whispered in the night air, ‘you are beautiful.’ His eyes ran over her hungry to hold her and kiss her but he stood there motionless as he drank every tiny detail about her into his soul. 

The dress she had chosen was to be a surprise. He had once spoken of how alluring he found petticoats to be and that had given her the idea of finding a dress that would be soft and romantic and womanly. When she had seen it hanging in the shop she knew that she had to have it, it was perfect. The pale pastel hues were all the colours of the rainbow. The soft fabric fell from the low cut laced up bodice in a cacophony of layers that seemed to hug her body to perfection when she walked, the skirt flaring out to a riot of frivolously deep ruffles around the hem line that seemed to swing and swoosh to her movement. 

It was sheer and light as a feather so it had been had been lined with the softest of muslin that barely hid her silhouette but at the same time added to the frothy flow of the skirt. The dress came with a long half petticoat made from the same sheer muslin as the lining and was meant to be worn with the matching chemise under top that went with it too. It was the most feminine piece of clothing that she had ever worn in her life. Her hair pinned up with its soft tendrils trailing loosely around her face like a silver halo in the moonlight completed the picture that was to stay in Bill’s mind for the rest of his existence. 

He lent forward and held out his hand near her face, his voice quivering as he spoke. ‘May I?’ he asked, trembling slightly when she gave a small nod. Barely touching her, he felt the softness of her silky strands and lent in and nuzzled her neck, gulping her scent as though he couldn’t get enough. She looked up at him still unable to speak, so overwhelmed by his appearance that had she not known that she wasn’t, she would have sworn she was in a dream. 

It wasn’t just the way that he was dressed in pale faded and torn designer jeans that slung low about his hips, showing off his manhood and oh so firm butt to tantalising perfection, and no it wasn’t just the black skin tight t-shirt that he wore, the type that had cut away sleeves that showed up his flawless biceps, the front of the t shirt embellished simply with the words “Ask Me”. She shook her head, it was more than both of those facts, even though that would have been enough for any woman to want to jump his bones there on the spot. 

It was the combination of the way he was dressed with his newly cut hair, brushed back at the sides, long at the back, auburn almost blonde highlights through his jelled fringe and showing off a piercing in his left ear with a tiny spider stud then to top it all off, his sideburns were gone. He looked like he had just stepped out of a cover shoot for Men’s Vogue. He looked so un-Bill like and yet he looked like his gorgeous normal self but more so, if that made sense. His beauty dazzled her and left her senseless.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day Bill,’ she whispered finally finding her voice. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day my sweet,’ he murmured into her mouth as he took her in his arms and kissed her so ardently that she was dizzy with emotion of it. 

He picked her up and carried her into the hallway and gently put her down. Her eyes shone as she took in the vision in front of her. There were yet more flowers everywhere. He must have bought every bloom from here to New Orleans she thought, touched by the effort that he had made. Threaded amongst the flowers were candles strategically placed and giving off a vanilla spicy scent that mingled with the perfume from the masses of roses and lilies and stocks and every other kind of fragrant offering, some of which even she didn’t know. She looked around and saw that they were formed into a path branching in two directions, one leading into the parlour and the other leading up the stairs in the direction of his bathroom and bedroom. Her heart raced at the thought of both. 

Taking her hand in his he led her into the parlour and over to the comfortable old sofa and sat her down. She gazed around at yet more flowers and candles as he moved over to a new addition that she had not yet seen. It was a sound system that even to her inexperienced eyes she could tell was top of the range. He picked up a CD and put it into the tray then made a few adjustments before seeming satisfied, the music coming out softly in the back ground was sweet and romantic.

She watched him walking back towards her and then her eyes strayed to the old coffee table in front of her. It was laden with every kind of delicacy that she could imagine and all of them her favourites. He had thought of everything from her favourite chocolate that she disciplined herself to only eat on special occasions to a cheese burger with chilli fries, a Lafayette specialty that he had sitting nestling on a warming tray for her. Her stomach gave a hungry growl at the site of it and her mouth watered. ‘Bill I know that you don’t particularly like to see me eating….’ He shrugged, ‘Have you eaten today?’ She shook her head, ‘Not since breakfast.’ He looked at her, ‘You know that you have to eat. I don’t want you getting sick Sookie besides,’ he ran his hand up her arm and lingered on her neck, ‘I am being selfish, you need to keep your iron levels up, particularly for tonight.’ She blushed and picked up her burger taking a huge bite. ‘Steady, I don’t want you getting indigestion. Take it slow, we have all night,’ he smirked. 

While she was eating he got up and heated up a blood in the kitchen and came back sitting quietly next to her sipping away. ‘Is that your appetiser?’ she asked him, insinuating things to come. ‘You are such a tease Miss Stackhouse.’ She grinned. ‘So are you Mr Compton.’ As soon as she assured him that she couldn’t eat another bite he cleared away the empty dishes and came back to sit down next to her. ‘That was delicious Bill. Thank you,’ she smiled at him. ‘You are delicious my pet,’ he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her in to him, ‘you look good enough to eat,’ he purred into her ear. ‘Well you look pretty edible yourself Bill. I never imagined that you would ever look anything like this. You really look like you stepped out of a magazine. In fact…’ she paused thinking, ‘didn’t I see the same outfit on an ad on TV for a top designer not so long ago?’ He chuckled. ‘You have caught me out but Sookie I wanted you to see that I am not so old fashioned as you think, in fact it wasn’t that long ago that I was into punk music and wearing my hair spiked up like a skin head.’ 

She nearly choked. ‘No, really you aren’t kidding me? Tell me about it, please tell me.’ ‘One of these days I will, I promise, but not tonight. Tonight is special and so,’ he got up abruptly and went over to the sound system and changed the music. The sweet tones of Lullaby by the Dixie Chicks washed over them as he turned, gave her a bow and taking her hand he kissed it. ‘May I have this dance Miss Stackhouse?’ She got up and dropped a small courtesy. ‘You may Mr Compton,’ she replied as she gathered up her skirt to allow her to move. She melted into his arms as he deftly spun her around the room, holding her tightly while swaying and dipping to the music. 

When the song finished she had tears in her eyes as they sparkled up at him and searched the deep blue pools of his soul. ‘Sookie I have something for you. I know that I said I wasn’t an old fashioned man but I am. I am sorry but I have to confess that this just doesn’t feel right to me. We don’t feel right.’ She stood dumb struck at his words until kneeling down on one knee, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He gently took her hand in his and as he opened the box and held it up, with a tremor in his voice he simply said, ‘Sookie Stackhouse will you marry me.’

She looked at him and looked away. ‘Bill before I answer I have something for you. I want you to open it,’ she insisted. She picked up the parcel she had worked so lovingly on for days and weeks really, even doing research on the internet to make sure that it would be in keeping with the times of his human life and then she searched for the perfect way to present her final accomplishment to him. Through their bond she could feel he was apprehensive, his tension palpable from her refusal to answer him immediately but when he had carefully taken the paper off her gift and turned it to the light so that he could get a proper look at it, she felt his elation while he studied the ornately framed piece of needle work that she had spent days and nights creating. Embroidered in a delicate cross stitch design with a replica of his homestead in the back ground was the following declaration:

To love I find is no hard task,  
And love for love is all I ask.

‘Yes Bill, yes I will marry you if you will have me.’

Epilogue

Bill slipped the ring that he had designed himself, and had made up by a jeweller in New Orleans, on to her finger. It was white gold and had a large square cut baguette diamond in the centre surrounded by three smaller diamonds nestling each side to form a triangle cradle for the middle stone. It was exquisite. He picked her up and looking down at the framed embroidery dipped and said to her, ‘Bring it, I want it with me.’ Then he whisked her up the stairs to his bedroom. 

The minute he gently placed her on her feet she looked around and noticed his modifications, the windows now being fitted with shutters that were soundly light tight. He rushed over to the bed and lifted down the painting that had hung above the bed head for eons and replaced it with her gift then turned to watch her inspecting the window. ‘My darling, from this night on I promise you that we will wake to find each other in our arms. Come here my love.’ She walked over to him slowly, the sound soft rustling that her skirts made was the only thing breaking the silence in the room. 

He took her in his arms and they kissed, their lips barely skimming at first, just soft and gentle and full of the heartbreaking love that they felt for each other, tenderness achingly sweet joining them in their mutual emotions for their destiny. ‘Take your clips out,’ he rasped with emotion, feeling the soft tendrils of her hair, light as willow wisp, brushing his face and remembering that first night on his front lawn under the moonlight when he stood there falling in love with her.

Then, as it always did, their passions spilled over them and as his hands began to softly move down her back in tiny caresses she began to untie the ribbons holding her Basque in place. ‘Please,’ he almost begged, almost hoarse with his desire, ‘allow me.’ She dropped her hands to her sides while his long sensual fingers worked quickly to undo the ribbons and lacings and ease open the bodice of her dress revealing a lace corset she had bought especially to wear tonight instead of the chemise. It was so alluring that his fangs popped just at the sight of it, her breasts almost peeping over the top showing a hint of her rosebud pink nipples. 

Fighting to hold himself in check he bit his lip so hard that he drew a tiny droplet of blood. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her so she could reach his lip and very deliberately, she ran the tip of her tongue across the small puncture and sucked gently on it. He gasped and stood perfectly still. His blood was like nectar, thick and sweet and stirred her in places that urgently needed the fulfilment only he could give her. She ran her hand down his chest and reached into the waist band of his ever so drop dead ridiculously hot jeans. As always he was commando she realised with a new thrill that drove her senses wild, and when her hand touched his rigid manhood, well it was all she could do to keep standing as her knees had gone weak and she was shaking with excitement. 

Suddenly he moved with the same urgency that was coursing through her. Her ran his hands inside her dress and gently eased it off her shoulders so that it fell in a pool of rainbow froth around her feet then he picked her up, corset petticoat and all and laid her on the bed. He dropped his jeans and pulled off his t shirt and was standing there naked in front of her just staring at her. He took her breath away as much as she did his. In a blink he was on the bed beside her, his excitement so palpable that it was turning her insides into a seething boiling mass of ache for him. When he undid the lacing of her corset to set her breasts free, and lent it to suckle on her hardened nipples, she thought that her heart would explode with the desire she felt for him. 

Slowly his hand moved down her till he reached the hem of her petticoat and eased it up around her waist and moved down to the foot of the bed. Gently spreading her legs he worked his magic kissing his way up her silky skin until her reached her womanhood. Her hands were clutching the covers of the bed, desperately trying to stay in control until at last, with tender restraint, he inched his body forward teasingly and glided himself in to her warm sweet folds. ‘Oh Bill,’ she murmured huskily. It was his undoing. They flew together in a spontaneous shower of golden light and shimmering stars, finally laying spent in each other’s arms. 

They made love again and again that night then at last when both were completely sated, he carried her into the bathroom and they sat in his tub soaking away their sex while gently washing each other before going back to bed and falling asleep in each other’s arms. Just as sleep was taking them both they turned to face each other. ‘I love you Bill, Happy Valentine’s Day.’ ‘I love you Sookie, happiest of Valentine’s Day to you too.’ 

When she awoke the next night after having slept the whole day away, she felt Bill stir. He rolled over and smiled. ‘Good evening my soon to be wife,’ he reached down and kissed her. ‘Good evening my soon to be husband,’ she responded. 

‘You know my darling this is the first day of the rest of our lives together and I am going to make every day a Valentine’s Day for you,’ he smiled gently at her. ‘Happy Valentine’s Day sweetheart,’ and he took her in his arms and made sure that her day and the rest of her days were all Happy Valentine’s Days.

Finis


End file.
